JElsa Love Story : COSMIC OWL
by raudyazulfikar
Summary: The Big Six met in Cosmic Owl High School. This school isn't an ordinary one. This school is for the talented students. It is very hard to get in here. You need to be very talented or get a scholarship to get in here. Jack has his fangirls. But, his crush is on Elsa. He got rivals, without a doubt. This is a Jelsa love story, DLDR and review!


JELSA LOVE STORY:

COSMIC OWL

By :Raudya Tuzzahra Zulfikarini

CHAPTER 1

"Big 6 First Meeting In Cosmic Owl"

This day is the first day for the new students in Cosmic Owl Senior High School. Cosmic Owl is the prestigious School for talented students. This school is not an ordinary school. This school has some magic things, like _fairies_ and _pokemons_. Every single student will get a fairy to help them and a pokemon as pets. Students can stay in their dormitory. Dormitory for boys and girls are separate.

Senior will guide the new students and introduce the school people, class rooms, dormitory, rules, and distribution class. At first, the new students are lined up in the Cosmic Owl field.

Senior: "Okay, now Principal North will talk"

Principal North: "Okay kids, let's…."

Jack: "Ugh, it's boring… How long will we be standing here and listening that big, ugly, haired, intimidating guy?"

Hiccup: "Haha, patient dude. Hey, I'm Hiccup Haddock lll. Who are you?"

Jack: "Owh, hey I'm Jack, Jackson Overland Frost. Where did you come from?"

Hiccup: "I'm from Dragons Junior High School, and you?"

Jack : "I'm from Guardians Junior High School. Who is this?"

Hiccup: "This Astrid. Astrid, this is Jack"

Astrid: "Nice to meet you Jack. Why you bring that weird shape cane?"

Jack: "This is my center power and…. What are you guys looking at?"

Hiccup and Astrid looked at Jack with a confused face.

Senior: "Thank you for Principal North. Okay, now we will sort you to your house. Please follow me to the Great Hall."

A view minutes later, the students are all gathered in the "Great Hall".

Senior: "Cosmic Owl has unique way to sort you to your houses. We use crystals to know what house that suits you. And now, to whom that is called, please step forward… Jackson Overland Frost from Guardians Junior High School"

Jack stepped forward.

Senior: "You can choose your crystal term"

Jack touched that crystal one by one. There are _Aquamarine(blue), Black Pearl(black), Ruby(red), Emerald(green), _and _Topaz(yellow)._ Each crystal has their own meaning. _Aquamarine _means calm, wise, and emotional. _Black Pearl _means strong, mysterious, and cannot be predicted. _Ruby _means brave, cheerful, and adventurous. _Emerald _means smart, extrovert, and a fast learner. And _Topaz _means cheerful, positive thinking, also creative.

When Jack touched the Black Pearl, it shines. Well, that means Black Pearl is the house for him. The girls from another Junior High School watch Jack with crazy face. Jack just looked at those girls with a confused face.

Julia: "Wow… He's so handsome… He is mine!"

Another girls: "Kyaaa! He is sooo handsome!" o

One by one the new students got their classes. But then, there is one girl that Jack looks interested in.

Senior: "And the last one, Elsa Arens from Frozen Junior High School. Please go forward."

Jack: "Whoa…hey, Hiccup! Who's that girl?"

Hiccup: "Hm? Oohh…I know her. She is Elsa. From High School next door. She is smart, and calm. There so many boys that fell in love with her."

Jack: "Ohh… Cool…Wh-why you smile like that?!"

Hiccup: "Nothing…it's looks like you just fall in love with her…" *evil smile*

Jack: "Wh-what? You mean with…with Elsa? Um…no…I mean not…..ummm…hmp, yes, perhaps?"

Hiccup: "I can intoduce you with her if you want" *laugh*

Elsa got Aquamarine. How a pity, not only Jack that spellbound by Elsa. Robin Wilson, the senior, and Hans Isles, Elsa's classmate since Junior High school, looks like they fell in love with Elsa too.

After students has their distributing house. Senior gave the new student's time to introduce each other.

Anna: "Uuuhh…why I can't be your housemate? I got Topaz you know?" *sad face*

Elsa: "Well, we still can meet when break time, right? And you're still one class with your boyfriend, don't you?"

Merida: "Hey, I'm Merida."

Elsa: "Owh, hai. Nice to meet you Merida. What gem you've got?"

Merida: "I got Ruby."

Rapunzel: "Hello, I'm Rapunzel. We are housemates. Is she your sister? *looking at Anna*

Elsa: "Nice to meet you. This is Anna, my sister"

Then, Jack and Hiccup come.

Jack: "Sup girls, can we join?"

Elsa: "Uuhh…sure…"

Merida: "Who are you? Looking for girls, huh? PLAYBOY"

Jack & Hiccup: "OF COURSE NOT!"

Elsa: *Giggle*

Jack: "We just want to be your friend, okay? And I'm not a playboy! I never even like a girl when I was still on Junior High school!"

Merida: "Okay…So, introduce yourself then!"

Jack: "Okay! Calm down, Red-Head…Hai everyone, I'm Jack Frost. I'm from Black Pearl class. This is my friend, Hiccup Haddock lll. He got Emerald class"

Rapunzel: "Hi, I'm Rapunzel"

Merida: "I AM 'Merida DunBroch', AND DON'T YOU CALL ME THAT 'Red-Head', 'FROSTIDIOT' !"

Jack: *Rolling eyes*

Elsa: "Hai, nice to meet you. I'm Elsa Arens." *Shake hands*

Jack looking Elsa's eyes and not finishing his shake hands.

Anna: "Ehem!" *Release Elsa's hand from Jack* "Hello Mr. Frost, I'm Anna Arens,I am Elsa's 'SISTER'. Nice to meet you"

Jack: "Mmm…So, we are friends now, right?"

Girls: "Of course."

The bells are ringing. The new students have to dress appropriate by class. Senior guide them to know their rooms, their class, and looking around school. For the last, Senior tell new students where's the dormitory for girls and boys. Students are free to choose theirs own roommates. Every room have as 4 members.

Elsa, Merida, and Rapunzel are roommate. As while, Jack is roommate with Hiccup and Eugene Fitzhebert from Tangled Junior High School. And Kristoff from Frozen Junior High School. When Merida, Elsa, and Rapunzel come in their room, they're welcomed by _Fairies _and _Pokemons._

Rapunzel: "Kyaaa! We got a fairy!" *Gasp* "Look! We got a pokemon too! They are so cute!" o

Merida: "Woow, it's cool. Hey little fairy, I'm Merida, what is your name?"

Rosetta: "I'm Rosetta, a plant fairy. Wow, it looks like we have same hair color, Miss."

Rapunzel: "Hello! I'm Rapunzel. And who are you?"

Fawn: "My name is Fawn, Ma'am. I am an animal fairy. Wow you have very long hair, Ma'am."

Periwinkle: "Hello Miss. I'm Periwinkle, a winter fairy. You are so beautiful."

Elsa: *Giggle* "Also to you, we have so many in common right? Hair and eyes color...also…come here" *Periwinkle being closer to Elsa*

_"I have ice powers too, just like you. But don't tell everyone right now. There will be surprised."_

Periwinkle: _"Your secret save with me Miss"_ *Tombs up*

Anna: "Hey, I'm Anna. Who are you little fairy?"

Tinkerbell: "Oh, I'm Tinkerbell. Nice to meet you."

Anna: *Looking at Periwinkle* "Are you and Periwinkle are sister?"

Tinkerbell: "Umm… Well, yes we are."

Anna: "Wow, that's interesting, me and Elsa are sisters too!"

Tinkerbell: "Owh, great! I think you and I were just mach to be."

Anna: *Giggle* "Hey girls, what pokemon that you've got? I got a Leafceon!"

Rapunzel: "Look! I got a Jolteon"

Merida: "I got a Flareon."

Elsa: "And I think I got a Glaceon!" *Hugging her Glaceon*

Than, 'Dormitory Head Master' order all of student to turn off the light and go sleep.

In the next day, they go to each of their classes and starting to study. Every student has a gem to sign their class. Break bells are ringing. 'The Big Five' (you know who)… are again in the canteen.

Elsa: "Hey guys!"

All: "Hey Elsa!"

Jack: "What is that? Looks delicious, may I have one?"

Elsa: "Of course. I bring this for you guys. It's apple pie"

Merida: "Hmm, where is Anna?"

Elsa: "Owh, she has a problem with her task" *sharing apple pie*

Jack: "Hmm" *whispering* _"Great! Now I can being closer with Elsa! Sweet!"_ *take apple pie*

Merida: "Hump…it's delicious!" *Eat Jack's apple pie*

Jack: "What the-? Hei! It's mine!"

Hiccup: "Hahaha, you can take mine, Jack." *Push his apple plate to Jack*

Jack: "Thank you Hi-HEI!" *Merida take the apple plates*

Rapunzel & Elsa: *Laugh*

Merida: *Loud laugh* "HAHAHA, thanks Dragon Boy!" *Wink to Hiccup* -Leave

Hiccup: *Blush* "Wow…she is full with energy…"

Jack: "Well, well, well, someone is in love now…"

Hiccup: *slap 'THE FROSTIDIOT'*

Jack: "Aww!? What's that for?!"

*Merida come*

Merida: "What?! Dragon Boy slapped The Frostidiot?! Whoho! That's cool! Hahahaha!"

Jack: "Ck, look what you happen to me! You make a 'hand' tattoo at my face!"

Elsa: *Giggle* "It's for you embrassing him Jack"

Jack: "But I just said the truth! Anyway, I learn it from him."

Elsa: "Ssshh…wow Hiccup, you pretty serious to slap Jack, look, it's red" *Caress Jack cheeks*

Jack: *Blush & dazed*

All: *Surprised, freeze, daze, and looking each other*

Elsa: *Gasp* "Oh! Umm, uh…I'm sorry. Umm…I…want to go to… the toilet! Excuse me." *walk away*

Rapunzel & Merida: "WOW! DID THAT REALY HAPPENED?!"

Hiccup: "OMG Jack…"

Jack: *Touch his cheecks*-*Smile*

_At Girls Toilet_

Elsa: *Wash her face* "Oh God. What I just happened? I caress his face and…And I see his eyes…and…" *Blush*_ "I think I fall in love with him…". _"I have to go back"

Then, Elsa went back to the canteen

Rapunzel: "Jack, I'm serious. Do you like Elsa?"

Jack: *Blush* "Umm…if you want me to say the truth. YES! Yes I like he- wait, no,no, hold a sec…I LOVE HER!"

Girls: *Screaming* "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Boys: *After that screaming, boys hear censor voice* _It's like "ngiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggggg"_

Rapunzel: "OMG Jack…You like…no no,you love Elsa? And… I think Elsa love you too!"

Jack: "Really?" *-*

Merida: "Yeah, just look how she caressed your cheeks and how she looked at your eyes!"

Rapunzel: "You're right! Let's we ask El-"

Hiccup: "Whoa-whoa-whoa, hang on! Did you guys know how Elsa's looks like when she's emotional?"

All: *shaking head*

Hiccup: "It's like she can't control her emotion! If you ask her now, 'in front of Jack', whoa…you don't want to know…"

All: *Dazed*

Elsa come.

Elsa: "Hey guys"

Merida: *whispering* _"Shhh…it's her, don't tell her"_

Elsa: "Mmm…Jack, I'm sorry about that I'm-"

Jack: "Shh. I't okay. I'm not mad." *whispering* _"Of course not! I'm very happy right now! Even I feel I can jump and fly!"_

Break time is over. The Big Five back to their each class.

At Aquamarine Class room, Elsa is studying. But then, Jack come from the window.

Jack: *Whispering* _"Psst! Elsa!"_

Elsa: *Gasp* _"Jack!? What are you doing?"_

Jack: _"Don't worry, I won't. I just want to say, that I'm happy with what you done to me…"_

Elsa: *Blush* _"Wh-what do you mean?"_

Jack: _"I just want to tell you. That I…I…" *_Teacher come*

Mrs. Sharila: "You what?"

Jack: *Surprised* "What the- WHOAAAA! Ugh!" *Jack fall FROM THE THIRD FLOOR*

Student: *Screaming* "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Elsa: "OMG…JACK?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" *Looking out the window*

Jack: "Uh, huh…" *Tombs up*. _Glad for Jack because he fell to a bush_

Elsa run down to Jack and helping him to the infirmary.

Elsa: "It's because you're not listening to me. Why are you talking to me, FROM THE WINDOW?! I'm so worried… how's your head? Did that hurt?"

Jack: "Haha, thanks for worried me…"

Elsa: *Blush* "O- of course I worried! We- we are friends right?!"

Jack: *Smile* "I just want to tell you that I…"

Robin: "Ahem! Mr. Frost, it is your second day at Cosmic Owl, but you already make confusion."

Jack: "I- I'm sorry about that Senior, but I just can't hold-"

Robin: "Well, I hope you won't do the same mistake. And…owh. Are you Elsa Arens?"

Elsa: "Umm…Yes Sir, I- I just…"

Robin: "Help Jack? You're an indifferent girl, Elsa. Now, you can back to your class"

Elsa and Robin walked out of the infirmary. Robin looking at Jack with an evil glare. He also embrace Elsa's shoulders.

Jack: *Whispering_* "Damn him! How dare he embrace my Elsa! And he also block me to tell my feelings to her!"_ *Kick chair* "UUUGH! MY FEET!"

School time is over. Every student went back to their dorms.

_At Elsa, Rapunzel, and Merida's room… (No Elsa)_

Rapunzel: "Hey, Mer? Do you think she likes him?"

Merida: "I don't know.. Is she even emotional?"

Rapunzel: "I don't know! How about you ask her for yourself!"

Rapunzel pointed to the door. But, she didn't realize there's someone standing there.

Elsa: "Ask me? Ask me about what?"

Rapunzel: "Uh… Um… I… gotta go! See ya!"

Merida: "Yeah… Uh.. I need to go too! So… bye!"

Rapunzel and Merida walk away, fast! Almost like running. They are really not sure how to explain that to Elsa. So instead, they left her in the room, dumbfounded.

In the next day, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Jack, and Hiccup all met at the school garden, a view minutes before class starts.

Elsa: "Is it okay I bring Anna here?"

Merida: "I don't see why not.."

Jack: "Soo… What are we even doing here?"

Elsa: "Too discuss something, obviously"

Anna: "Obviously! Wait, what again?"

Rapunzel: "We are going to change our group name!"

Jack: "Like what?"

Merida: "Like… 'Frostidiot haters'!"

Jack: "Hey! Shut your mouth, 'Red-Head'!"

Hiccup: "Okay, we start again…"

Rapunzel: "I think we can be a great group! Okay…our name group is… 'The Big Six'! What you guys think about that?"

All: "NICE!"

Then, Julia and the other "Jack's Fans" are come in.

Julia: "JACKIE! LET'S WE HANG OUT TOGETHER!" 3

Girls: "KYAAA! JACK! WE LOVE YOU!" 3

Jack: "What the- stop it, stop it, STOP IT! GUYS! PLEASE HELP ME!" *Dragging by Fans girl*

Robin: "Hey Elsa. Can you help me take the other task?"

Elsa: "Umm… Sure Senior…"

Robin: "You can call me Robin"

_Robin and Elsa are walk away from The Cosmic Six._

Hiccup: "I think this group gonna be interesting…"

Rapunzel: "Of course!"

Jack: *Still attack by Fans girls and getting more far* "HEY! HELP MEEEE! COURSED YOU ROBIN! DON'T TOUCH MY ELSAAA!"

_But then, Jack voices are gone._

_TO BE CONTINUE…_


End file.
